Drederick
Drederick (also known as Bad Guy) is the main antagonist in the 2015 animated film, A Hero Toy 2. He is voiced by Idris Elba. Biography Beginnings When he was a kid, Drederick spent most of his childhood life in a New York orphanage with no one to celebrate Christmas with while the children are celebrating Christmas without him and Brooklyn was adopted. It was making him so sad and decided to leave since it was so much pain for him, but in the Christmas Eve, he gets his christmas present: his new videogame, chocolate cake, and a gun. Motivated by the gun, Drederick decides to finally turns into villany by killing anyone as revenge for being unadopted. Drederick murdered his wife for unknown reasons. Then, some new people moved into his house, and Drederick locks all the Holiday mascots into the secret door. However, he had to kill them. He also took pictures of their dead bodies. At some point, he murdered an unnamed man at Thanksgiving by frying him in an electric chair. ''A Hero Toy'' He is first seen booked for a match against Brooklyn, during Brooklyn's brief stint as a boxer who had never been knocked out. Bad Guy was managed during this time by Pinky, a vicious boxing promoter. Bad Guy stated that he thought Brooklyn, his opponent, was a good man, although he still planned to make orphans of his children, but Bad Guy only planned to kill orphans for profit. Bad Guy dominated the majority of the fight and even had time to stop during the first round to talk to Charlie Sheen. He was winning in the first round when Cody flew in through the top of the stadium and saved Brooklyn meaning that he lost via abandonment. During the match, he did seem upset at all that Brooklyn was saved by Cody by the latter airlifting him out of the ring, and in fact expressed that it showed how much the toys cared for Brooklyn as his promoter. Upon the obsession of the trophy after winning the fight, Bad Guy ambushes the store, and fights Brooklyn. However, determined to not become like Bad Guy did, Brooklyn rallied the other toys into successfully escaping from the storage bin, arrives in front of Bad Guy and they both embrace. Despite being amazed for the fact that Crystal came back for Brooklyn, Bad Guy thinks they are too late and attempts to turn the toys into the lifeless porcelain dolls with his zapping machine, but Cody manages to trick Bad Guy into punching a cute sentient heart, triggering an explosion, destroying the piece that is part of his time machine and Bad Guy topples in defeat. When Bad Guy tries to get the machine working again, he is zapped by the machine and turned into a lifeless porcelain doll, and ultimately falls to his apparent death off the Woolworth Building after being attacked by the action figures. Appearence Personality Gallery Trivia *He was likely inspired by Jeffrey Dahmer. *Drederick's motivations and actions are a dark parallel to those of Brooklyn T. Guy. Both clash with their families because of pride but go in two different directions. While Brooklyn T. Guy just wants to sell toys with low prices, he truly cares for his ex-wife and shows no hesitation to try and break the spell because the toys come to life. Drederick, on the other hand, only wants to sell toys with high prices and instead allows his pride to get the better of him and fighting Brooklyn T. Guy, foreshadowing that he murders his family without remorse. Category:Movie Villains Category:Disney Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Deceased Category:Genocidal Category:Vengeful Category:Scapegoat Category:Thief Category:Robbers Category:Criminals Category:Sadists Category:Serial Killers Category:Mass Murderer Category:Arrogant Category:Mischievous Category:Tragic Category:Fighter Category:Homicidal Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Xenophobes Category:Envious Category:Animal Cruelty